Blog użytkownika:Kocham smoczki/Nie wiem po co to zrobiłam ale dobra czytaj jeśli chcesz...
to jest takie jednorazowe opowiadanie nie będzie nextów ani tym podobnych. uprzedzam jeśli masz słabe nerwy to lepiej nie czytaj tego bo możesz się rozryczec jak ja teraz gdy to piszę... ból ogarnął moje ciało. ten przerażający ból z którym nic nie mogę zrobic. ból po stracie bliskich mi osób ale może zacznę od początku żebyś to zrozumiał choc nie wiem po co. nazywam się Dżulia (imię zmienione specjalnie) i mieszkam sobie w bloku z rodziną. rodzina jak rodzina mama, siostra, brat który ma dziewczyne i dziecko. no normalnie cudowna rodzina nawet babcia i dziadek są jeszcze z nami ale nie o to tu chodzi. od pewnego czasu bierze mnie nagły nieopanowany smutek którego nie mogę zatamowac. najczęściej w szkole gdzie nikt mnie nie lubi. szkolne pośmielisko i nic więcej. o patrzcie! to ta szara myszka! ej znów szukasz cichego kąta by rysowac te dzwne stwory?! nigdy nie byłam lubiana ale zdążyłam przywyknąc do takiego traktowania. czy to moja wina że lubię smoki i ciężko mi się z kimś zaprzyjaźnic?! dla mnie smoki są rodziną choc nigdzie ich nie widac ja wiem że gdzieś tam są i za wszelką cenę pragne je odnaleźc! w końcu chcę znaleźc przyjaciela który nie będzie się ze mnie śmiał ani wyśmiewał moich zainteresowań. przyjaciela który będzie ze mną na dobre i na złe. będzie mi wierny a ja jemu. nie sądziłam że kiedyś kogoś takiego znajdę ale to później... siedzę u siebie w pokoju i płacze wylewam tysiące gorzkich łez. pytasz czemu? trzeba było uśpic naszego psa Arno... był ze mną od urodzenia i mnie bacznie pilnował przez te wszystkie lata a teraz go już z nami nie ma. dla innych to tylko pies ale dla mnie był kimś więcej niż zwykłym czworonogiem. on był właśnie takim przyjacielem. w domu są jeszcze dwa koty, świnka morska i królik. tylko koty mogą mnie jeszcze zrozumiec. tylko z nimi na prawde szczerze rozmawiam. to one znają wszystkie moje sekrety i to one wiedza jak mnie pocieszyc. udaję przed wszystkimi że jestem szczęśliwa ale to tylko pozory. jestem smutna i potrzebuję prawdziwego przyjaciela. przyjaciela który mnie nie opuści. minęły dwa lata od śmierci Arna a ja ciągle jestem smutna. on był w moim sercu gdzieś tam głęboko a teraz jest tam tylko jedna wielka dziura! nasza kotka Kicia gdzieś zniknęła i przez półtora dnia jej szukaliśmy. kiedy się znalazła bała się zasnąc ale w końcu zmęczenie wygrało. niestety okazało się że coś z nią nie tak. najprawdopodobniej ktoś musiał ją kopnąc bo w jej oku czasami było widac krew... po niecałym miesiącu umarła w objęciach mojego brata. ryczałam całą noc. nie chciałam iśc do szkoły ale mnie zmusili. nie chciałam mówic czemu nie chce. powiedziałam że jest trudna kartkówka i że boje się że obleje ale ta wymówka nie pomogła. w szkole ryczałam na każdej przerwie w bibliotece wspominając każdą radosną chwile spędzoną z Arno i Kicią. po powrocie do domu już na dziś nie miałam łez. cały dzień przesiedziałam u sebie i z nikim nie rozmawiałam. zamknełam sie w sobie. i tak było grubo ponad tydzień. to właśnie wtedy odkryłam Jak wytresowac smoka! dzięki temu filmu zrozumiałam że kochane zwierzaki na de mną czuwają 24 H na dobę i że nigdy mnie tak na prawde nie opuściły. od tej pory zaczełam rysowac też nocne furie zwykle rysowałam swoje wymyślone smoki a teraz też nocną furię, śmiertnika zębacza, koszmara ponocnika, gronkla i straszliwca. niecałe pół roku od odkrycia Szczerbatka przyjaciółka babci pani Adelka zaprosiła mnie do siebie. było u niej mnóstwo kotów głównie nie chcianych i podrzuconych pod jej drzwi. koty bardzo mnie lubią więc od razu poczułam więź z tymi najśmialszymi które powychodziły ze swoich kryjówek. był tam wielki leśny rudy kocur który najczęściej do mnie podchodził. gdy dowiedziałam się że on też odszedł coś we mnie pękło. powoli odchodziło coraz więcej kotów te mi znane i te których jeszcze nie poznałam. moje serce było całe w strzępach i nic nie mogło wtedy tego zmienic. pogrążyłam się w smokach i moim wymarzonym świecie gdzie wszyscy którzy o de mnie odeszli byli przy mnie. zapuściłam się w szkole ale z pomocą mamy jakoś udało mi sie przejśc do nastepnej klasy. podreślam że byłam wtedy w podstawówce i w sumie nadal jestem tylko że w szóstej klasie a wtedy byłam w 4. siedziałam, rysowałam, płakałam, robiłam lekcje które mnie mało obchodziły, czytałam książki fantasy, udawałam że wszsytko jest w porządku, coś tam jadłam żeby nie schudnąc i żeby nikt nic nie zauważył czyli inaczej codzienne rzeczy jakie wykonywałam w szkole i w domu. kolejne koty odchodził a ja coraz bardziej miałam dośc życia w którym wszyscy odchodzą. Łobuz kot który jeszcze został próbował mnie pocieszac ale na marne... nawet smoki już mnie nie pocieszały... pamiętam sen który wszystko zmenił. byłam na polance blisko domu gdzie pochowaliśmy nasze zwierzaki. stały w miejscach gdzie ziemia była świeżo rozkopana jakby dopiero co ktoś tam kopał. Kicia wyglądała jak przed tą jej ,,wycieczką'' a Arno wyglądał tak jak wtedy gdy miałam 10 lat. tak od tego wszystkiego zdąrzyły odejśc kolejne koty, ja mam już prawie 13 lat na karku i do tego wielkimi krokami zbliżające się gimnazjum a do tego serce całe rozszarpane na tysiące kawałków! a wracając do snu... za zwierzakami widziałam jakieś dziwne zielone ślepia to nie były ślepia Szczerbatka ale z pewnością Nocnej furii. zwierzaki się do mnie uśmiechały a Arno merdał ogonem jak nigdy. gdy chciałm do nich podejśc zaczynały znikac więc wróciłam na stare miejsce. zwierzaki do mnie podeszły i z cienia wyłonił się wielki czarny gad. miałam rację nie Szczerbatek ale nocna furia. poczułam oddech Arna i Kici po czym się obudziłam zlana potem w swoim pokoju w środku nocy. nikomu do tej pory nie opowiedziałam o tym śnie. jesteś pierwszą osobą która o tym wie o skoro to jest na wiki to pewnie ktoś jeszcze to czyta. więc możliwe że jesteś pierwszą osobą albo dziesiątą czy nawet setną! znów wracając do tematu. wiem co chciały mi przekazac moi przyjaciele : nie martw się jesetśmy zawsze przy tobie i cię nie opuścimy. wierz w siebie i niech smoki zawsze będą miały w twoim sercu miejsce nie ważne co będą mówic inni! nadal nikomu nie mówiłam o tym śnie i żyłam dalej aż do 6 klasy gdzie znów stałam sie pośmieliskiem tylko że tym razem na nowym poziomie... Łobuz ciągle był ze mną i praktycznie zawsze ze mna spał w łóżku wtulony do mnie mrucząc. właśnie w takich warunkach kładłam się spac : cieplutko, mruczący przyjaźnie najlepszy przyjaciel wtulony w ciebie i wygodna podusia której można by się utopic. próbowałam się nie przejmowac dzieciakami ze szkoły ale jakos się nie poddawali... kiedy zobaczyłam jak wytresowac smoka minimum 3 razy sie poryczałam! a moja rodzina którą zmusiłam do wyjścia patrzyła się na mnie jakbym płakała na widok lampy albo krzesła! jeszcze Stoik i Oszołomostrach Valki odeszli tego brakowało mi po rpstu do szczęścia!!! ale nie poddałam się! pamiętałam o śnie o najbliższych którzy z pewnością ciągle przy mnie byli i o tym że ta zielonooka nocna furia mnie pilnuję. była jak mój anioł struż przez te wszystkie lata. może uznasz to za wariactwo ale ja wierze że ona gdzieś tam jest! nie tylko ona ale inne smoki też musza gdzieś byc! nie poddawałam się w swoich przekonaniach choc życie żucało mi pod nogi wielkie kłody. czytając opowiadanie o przyjaźni zaprzyjaźniłam się z autorką tego opowiadania. nasza przyjaźń powoli rozkwitała tak przez cztery miesiące. teraz chyba mija 6-7 miesiąc naszej przyjaźni. razem zMagdą (imię znów zmienione) się częśto wygłupiałyśmy nie sądząc że nasza przyjaźn jest aż tak głęboka i że zapuściła korzenie chyba większę niż jakiekolwiek na świecie kiedykolwiek były! teraz podczas kolejnej fali smutków to właśnie ona, kot i smoki podtrzymują mnie przy życiu. gdyby nie oni to chyba już dawno bym się gdzieś zaszyła daleko od wszystkich i od wszystkiego... ale tylko ze względu na rodzinę i moją najepszą przyjaciółkę tego nie zrobiłam. zostałam w tym okrutnym świecie. teraz siedzę wypłakuje sobie nad tym oczy, słucham smutnych piosenek i zastanawiam się czy dobrze zrobiłam wypisując to wszystko na tej wiki skoro pewnie i tak to usuną. ale chyba warto zaryzykowac? no cóż nie przekonam się co się stanie póki nie spróbuję prawda? teraz pewnie to czytasz i zastanawiasz sie co za wariatka napisała takie brednie! ale ja nie jestem wariatką tylko osoba z bardzo bujną wyobraźnią która nie miała z kim się podzielic tym co trzyma na sercu ale proszę was adminowie nie usuwajcie tego jeśli macie serce! teraz już wiesz co mnie w życiu spotkało i powiem ci coś ważnego : nie przejmuj sie tym że ktos się ocenia po zainteresowaniach czy zachowaniu. bądź sobą i nie martw sie co przyniesie przyszłośc! ludzie cię oceniają bo są zazdrośni a teraz po skończeniu czytania uśmiechnij się i bądź sobą bez zmartwień i złych myśli! pozdrawiam was serdecznie i mam nadzieje że się nie rozbeczeliście czytając to co napisałam :( i teraz coś na poprawę chumorku jeśli ci go zepsułam :( Mały smoczku, odważny poczuj słońca blask na twarzy twej słońce wznosi nowy dzień. Głowę w górę wznieś i odrzuć wszystkie smutki precz. Stań prosto i wiarę w siebie miej i słuchaj kołysanki tej. Do skrzących delikatnie gwiazd życzenie jedno miej, by mrugały po wsze czas. ja się żegnam i obyś był w lepszym stanie niż ja teraz! dowidzenia smoczałki i pamiętajcie bądźcie sobą! Szczerbatek razem z Czkawką nad wami czuwają!!! Kocham smoczki (dyskusja) 19:33, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC)kocham smoczki pozdrawia Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach